Modern Combat 5: Blackout
Modern Combat 5: Blackout is an upcoming first-person shooter video game set to be the 5th main installment in the Modern Combat series. It is expected in Q2 2014. Campaign Plot Modern Combat 5: Blackout will once again take fans on an adventure across the globe, as the player engages in special counter-terrorism operations with the latest and most technologically advanced combat weaponry. The single-player campaign for MC5: Blackout consists of compact and dynamic missions that ratchet up the suspense of each action-packed moments. The development team wanted players to experience the story in a more intense and diverse way than ever before. The story will indeed begin in Venice, Italy where Phoenix, the main character of the game, is sent on a special operation to secure a transport of WMDs from a particularly well-armed terrorist group. From there the plot will take gamers on a globe-trotting adventure, including a particularly harrowing sequence in Tokyo where Phoenix has to fight amidst total anarchy while trying to convince his allies to accept an uncomfortable secret. By the end, players will have experienced a range of visually-stunning settings, and thrilling action-packed combat sequences. Source: Windows Phone Central Announcement Gameloft revealed the game for E3 on June 6, 2013, on their YouTube Channel. Confirmed Information Gameloft has revealed a few pieces of information about Modern Combat 5 through the Modern Combat 4 community manager, Candice Ma. *Gameloft managers have decided voice chat will not be included with Modern Combat 5, and most likely will never be included. *Modern Combat 5 will not be cross-platform, meaning players on iOS, Android, and other platforms cannot play with each other on multiplayer. *It's also confirmed that weapons with real names are coming, confirmed by multiple screenshots. Making this a first since Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. *It's been confirmed that Modern Combat 5 will come to Windows Phone/Windows 8. Changes since Zero Hour Soldier classes There will be four classes, with each of them having other weapon classes and perks. This will maybe replace the specializations system. ;Assault *Assault rifles *Pistols ;Heavy *Shotguns *Launchers ;Recon *Submachine guns *Pistols ;Sniper *Sniper rifles *Pistols No sign of LMGs. This is confirmed by E3 2013 screenshots, in which on he right of the screen was a section with "AssaultRifle" and "Pistol". That was the "Assault class". Campaign/Multiplayer Weapons have to be unlocked. Once they are unlocked, they can be used in both campaign and multiplayer. This is also confirmed by the E3 2013 videos, in which the icon of the M4 in the armory was not shown. Weapons *Semi-automatic pistols are reintroduced (from Modern Combat 3) **In the videos of the E3 gameplay, the player can hold the trigger to keep firing. (reintroduced from Modern Combat 3) *Pistols have infinite ammunition *There will fly shells out of a weapon when fired. (reintroduced from Modern Combat 3) *Weapons will use their real names. (reintroduced from Modern Combat 2) *Reloading takes less time. Attachments *Weapon adaption in a new armory screen during a mission. Whether or not this will be a available in multiplayer remains to be seen. *On some weapons, the iron sights will fold when equipping another sight. *The AI uses attachments too. ** This means that there is a chance that the game will remind the loadout of a weapon when picked up from the battlefield in multiplayer. Graphics (Only for new devices) *Enhanced light and shadows. *More beautiful explosions. *Additional object physics. *Much more bullet holes in walls. *More destruction by bullets. Minimap *The size of the minimap can be increased to fullscreen by tapping on it. *It shows building edges. (reintroduced from Modern Combat 1) *It shows a exclamation mark on a player when under fire. *It no longer shows all enemies by default in the campaign, it now works like in multiplayer. Remaining *New gadgets: AI-controlled drones. The only known drone so far is a floating ball which scans an area of 10 meters. *The 'Integrated Radar' seems to be activated by default: all enemies on the radar will be painted on the battlefield. *It seems much easier to scroll through items in the armory. *A on "Last Stand" inspired mechanic. *Enemies will flee for grenades. *The melee attack is a separate button again. (from Modern Combat 3) The engine powering Modern Combat 5 has not yet been announced and any hard details unconfirmed. Controllers Modern Combat 5 will be compatible with the following iOS 7 controllers:https://twitter.com/modern_combat/status/422276079244427264/photo/1 *Moga Ace *Logitech Power Shell *Steel Series Stratus Delay Modern Combat 5 was confirmed by Gameloft to be delayed from Q4 2013 to sometime in 2014. In November 2013, there were several sources saying that the release date would be March, but this was never confirmed by Gameloft. Gallery Sprinting MC5 E3.png Assault Rifle MC5 E3.png|Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) with Aim ACOG Micro Destruction MC5 E3.png|An explosion Helicopter gun MC5 E3.png Helicopter destroys helicopter MC5 E3.png|On board a helicopter ACOG sight MC5 E3.png|ADS with the Aim ACOG Modern Combat 5 concept art.jpeg|Concept art for Modern Combat 5. MC5 Tokyo concept art.jpg|Tokyo concept art. MC5 classes concept art.jpg|Concept art for the four classes. Videos * Demo on a MediaTek MT6592 Trivia *This is the first Modern Combat game not developed by Gameloft Montreal, as Gameloft Bucharest is developing Modern Combat 5. *Modern Combat 5 is the first in the series to offer real world, geographically accurate maps. https://twitter.com/modern_combat/status/403694282973786112/photo/1 Please read before commenting References Category:Games